Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)
History Springwater Township was formed in 1994. The fire department was created through the amalgamation of the Elmvale-Flos Fire Department and the Vespra Township Fire Department. The new municipality also included a portion of Medonte Township and took over the Hillsdale station of the Medonte Township Fire Department. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 2' - 1453 Snow Valley Road, Midhurst :Pumper 21 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce (1050/840/25F) (SN#29633-1) :Pumper 22 ' :'Pumper (Spare) - 2008 Freightliner M2 106 / 1990 Hub / Dependable pumper (840/800) (SN#1755) (Remounted from a 1990 Ford F800 chassis.) :Tanker 25 - 1999 GMC Top Kick / Superior (1050/930) (SN#SE 2125) :Car 22 - 1995 Ford CVT (utility) :ATV ' 'Fire Station 3 (Headquarters) '- 2303 Ronald Road, Minesing ''Built 2006 :'''Pumper 31 - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / Carl Thibault (1050/1000) (SN#2161) :Pumper 32 - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / American LaFrance (1050/1000) (SN#2785-789) :Tanker 35 - 2010 International 7600 / Crimson (420/2500) :Car 1 - 2015 Ford F150 (Fire Chief) :Car 2 - 2012 Ford Expedition (Deputy) :Car 3 - 2003 Ford F150 (utility) :Utility 3 - 2007 Ford Expedition 'Fire Station 4' - 1 Albert Street East, Hillsdale Built 1980 :Pumper 41 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1050/815/20A) (SN#...C069306) :Tanker 45 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 / Carl Thibault (port./1500) (SN#2295) :Car 4 -''' 2010 Ford Expedition (utility) '''Fire Station 5 - 7 Patterson Street, Elmvale Built 1985 :Pump 51 - 2007 International 4400 / Crimson (1250/850) (SN#128298) :Tank 55 - 2000 Freightliner FL70 / American LaFrance (port./1500) :Rescue 59 - 2017 Pierce Saber FR / Maxi Métal (1250/866/25F) :Car 6 - 2002 Chevrolet 2500 4x4 brush tender Station Unknown :RTV 1 On Order :2020 Pierce MaxiSaber pumper/tanker to replace Tanker 25 Retired Apparatus :2001 Ford E / Crestline personnel transport :1998 Ford E / Wilcox light rescue :1996 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab pumper (1050/1000) (SN#M96-3510) :1996 HME 1871-SFO MFD / 1988 Dependable walk-in rescue (Ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) (Box remounted from a 1988 GMC chassis) :1995 Ford E350 / Dependable light rescue :1990 GMC C7000 / Amertek tanker (250/1500) (SN#3366) (Ex-Milton Fire Department (Ontario)) :1990 GMC Vandura 3500 / Unicell light rescue :1988 Volvo White / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 839) (Wrecked in an MVA, 2006/7.) :1988 Ford E350 / Wilcox light rescue (Ex-Barrie Fire and Emergency Services) :1984 Western Star / Krohnert tanker (-/3200) :1982 Ford F800 / MTI tanker (-/1500) :1979 Chevrolet C70 / MTI tanker (-/1500) :1979 GMC rescue van :1978 GMC / MTI tanker (-/1800) :1976 Ford F / King pumper (625/?) (SN#75056) :1972 Ford F750 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#71031) :1971 GMC 6500 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#71001) External Links *Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services Station Map Category:Simcoe County Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Amertek apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Metalfab apparatus